tdiwritersnuzlockefandomcom-20200213-history
TAU's Gameplay: Episode 10
May is Shopping.png|Hi, May! I was shopping, actually! I want to get some TMs for the upcoming Team Aqua plot that I have to stop. Of course, I can always make time for you, too. Worried.png|I'm doing my best, though let's see how you raise your team. TAU Dead.png|What?! How could this have happened? My dear Anonymous Magnemite, we hardly knew ye. Don't Leave me.png|Don't leave me, May. Can't you see that I need you in my life? James Learned Thunderbolt.png|"I know that Magnemite kid wanted this TM, but since he's gone, and I'm still racing, I'll take it instead!"- James Free Pokemon in the Safari Zone.png|Free Pokemon? Sure! Found a Max Revive.png|A Max Revive!! This little freebie will save a life someday! Caught a Pikachu.png|Hey, you cute little mascot you! Welcome to the reserve team! Kristie the Pikachu.png|excitedly"Hi! Hi! Hi! I'm Kristie!! Who's the cute Manectric?"- Kristie the Pikachu doesn't notice, as he is too busy running in circles Cave in the Cove.png|But what if I want to go near the cave in the cove? I just like saying that. "Cave in the cove in the cave in the cove in the cave in the cove" TM44.png|Rest could be useful for someone, but I'll keep it on hand for now. I mean, I do have a Blue Flute (which had better be a recorder) Another Plot Point.png|Well, here I am. Bring on the pirates! Wild Vulpix.png|Ooh!! Vulpix are so cute! Do you want to join the team? Vulpix just sorta sits there, looking bored Caught a Vulpix.png|Gotcha! What's your name, my dear Vulpix? Emily the Vulpix.png|"Hey. I'm Emily. There's not much else to say, but I'll stay aboard if you want me to."- Emily the Vulpix Emily Learned Fire Blast.png|"Well, I guess this means I'm hot stuff, right?"- Emily Level 32 Emily.png|"Also, I'm tough enough to match my allies, now."- Emily "You'll never be as tough as me, girlie. Sorry, but I'm just special that way. That's why I'm the leader"- Brandon "Also, I'm the greatest. Sorry!"- James Evolving Emily.png|"Oh, you sillies. With that Fire Stone, I'm going to...what the? Why do I feel like I'm burning up?"- Emily Emily the Ninetales.png|"And you thought I was hot stuff before!"- Emily the Ninetales Nicole Learned Crunch.png|"I think all of those pirates I've been chomping have made my teeth stronger."- Nicole Took the Red Orb.png|Do you have a flag? No flag, no Pyre! Got the Blue Orb.png|Well, I always did like the color blue better than red, so this'll do as a present. Alpha Five.png|I'm pretty sure Zordon isn't here, and even if he was, he couldn't do anything to me, what with his being a giant floating head in a tube, after all. Got Dive.png|Dive, eh? I'm going to need a fresh new ally to learn it, though, seeing as I don't have any Water Pokemon anymore. Nicole is Evolving.png|"What's this? What's this? There's something very right..."- Nicole Nicole the Vibrava.png|"What's this! Aren't I a pretty sight!"- Nicole the Vibrava Pay Respects for Fallen Allies.png|As a matter of fact, I did. RIP Ariel the Whismur: Level 6-15. Your energy and optimism will never be forgotten. RIP Juliette the Beautifly: Level 3-23. You were so very beautiful and talented. Here's hoping your soul is singing on the other side. RIP Brent the Marshtomp: Level 5-26. You were my first, my captain, and my king of win. Here's hoping you join all of the great fallen Mudkip evos up there. RIP Kat the Breloom: Level 5-26: Always a strong, independent woman who didn't take guff from anyone. At least you went down fighting. RIP Jack the Slugma: Level 15-27: From the reserves, up to the big leagues. You were determined to make a name for your sluggy self. RIP The Anonymous Magnemite: Level 23-27: We hardly got the chance to know you. Your death stands as proof to the idea of deadly grinding. Gabby Learned Swift.png|"Oh yeah, while you were mourning, I was training, like the soldier I am! I even found some shuriken to throw!"- Gabby Caught a Gloom.png|Welcome to the reserves, Gloom. Gary the Gloom.png|"Hey. I'm Gary, and I'm not much of a fighter, unfortunately."- Gary the Gloom "That's alright, bro. That's what reserves are for. We'll keep you on hold, in case we need you later."- Brandon Metal Band.png|Are you fronting a metal band or something? I'll take you down, no problem. Level 36 Brandon.png|"Yeah, I know I'm the most BA bird you've ever seen. No need to remind me."- Brandon Brandon Learned Aerial Ace.png|"Also, who needs a TM when I can be an Aerial Ace all on my own! Amanda, I hope you hear this out in the reserves. You're a cutie, but I'm still the champ of the skies!"- Brandon Two Leaders with One Brain.png|Well, there may be two people in front of me, but it looks as if you share one brain. Did you two lay out all of the creepy sets of twins that I've encountered along my way? Creepy Wonder Twins.png|Form of...a Lunatone! Shape of...a Solrock! We are...the creepy Wonder Twins!! Level 39 Brandon.png|"Yeah...about that...we're tougher than we look, and I look tough enough to start with!"- Brandon Level 39 Nicole.png|"Yeah...what he said."- Nicole Mind Badge.png|This Badge exists only in the mind...oh, wait.... Useless TM.png|And with this essentially useless TM, we'll be on our way.